Final Destination: In Death's Plan
Final Destination: In Death's Plan is a 2014 Final Destination fanfic by Amber Galloway and is planned to be a story on Fanfiction.net. It will focus on a middle school student and an unlikely group of college students (With a high school senior) who skip out on a flight to Paris that they were supposed to perish in, and their desperate attempt to keep the 8th grader from dying, while dying one by one themselves. Characters Waylan Robson- The 14-year old visionary of the plane crash. Samuel Oxford- A 26-year old college graduate. Amber Stillman- A 24-year old woman majoring in funeral services. Eglantine Fabron- A 22-year old French exchange student and a good friend of Waylan's. Galloway McKinley- An 18-year old high school senior who was on his senior trip at the time of Waylan's premonition. Nicholas Trenton- A 23-year old college-level actor and a friend of Mike's. Mike Adamson- A 24-year old college student and a friend of Nicholas'. Silver "Millie" Lawton- An 11-year old girl who fell victim to the collapse of the North Bay Bridge. Akira Tajiri Plot The story begins with Waylan meeting up with her friend and exchange student Eglantine Fabron at the airport, as they were planning to have a three-day trip in Paris, France. Before they get to the gates, they encounter wannabe mortician Amber Stillman, college student Mike Adamson, his friend and actor Nicholas Trenton, college graduate Samuel Oxford, and high school senior Galloway McKinley, who is on his senior trip. Before they board, Waylan has a premonition that the plane the group was going to board will crash minutes after takeoff, killing everyone on board. The vision causes her to have a panic attack and she runs out of the airport, with the group following her. Fabron calls her mother to pick her up, and the group go their separate ways. A couple days after the memorial service, Waylan finds out that Mike was unexplainably killed in his own dorm, and she heads to his dorm with Nicholas to investigate. There, they find that he was burned to death, and she suspects that something maybe after them. The next day, she calls for a meeting at her house. Galloway realizes that Flight 180 was a similar event and tells the group that. Amber suspects that Death is after them, and that someone needs to protect Waylan from it's plans. Sam volunteers to protect her, and the meeting is called off. Nicholas thinks that it's a joke, and heads to a film set with Amber. Then, Amber begins to notice strange signs, but ignores them. Nearby, a couple floodlights start malfunctioning, and when Nicholas investigates, the lights turn really bright, blinding him. He backs into a crane, which breaks a lever and causes it to brutally go through his head. That night, Waylan has a weird dream, and she sees Mike and Nicholas. She wonders in confusion, and suddenly, another spirit appears. This spirit reveals herself to be Silver Lawton, a victim of the North Bay Bridge incident 14 years before, and she tells Waylan about what Death is trying to plot. She also reveals that they're in Death's Realm, and that she needs to be careful not to wind up there. Waylan heads to school that morning feeling cautious about Silver's advice. Meanwhile, Amber is with her boyfriend at her house.(More to be added.)